Sir Handel
Sir Handel, formerly known as Falcon, is a steam engine working on the Skarloey Railway after working on The Mid Sodor Railway with Peter Sam, formerly known as Stuart, and Duke. He is named after Sir Handel Brown, who was the owner of the Skarloey Railway at the time of his arrival. Bio Sir Handel and Peter Sam travelled on Henry's goods train to the newly-formed Skarloey Railway. Sir Handel was angry that Duke was left behind and wasn't liking the railway at all, according to the plan by Sir Charles Topham Hatt. He was taking some Slate Trucks down the hill from the incline when they pushed him down the hill. Rheneas later saved him and the engines were happy to be together once Skarloey is fully mended after his accident with a rude lorry at the harbor and the railway was forming some new technologies. Sir Handel did not like Rusty being on the railway as a newcomer and being a Diesel means that work would be much difficult and the others didn't exactly want this as Skarloey is mended once again due to his breakdown. Later, Sir Handel's trucks broke a coupling leaving the last few trucks to crash into Rusty. He didn't notice this until Peter Sam told him about it and found the crash site at the station near the hill. Sir Handel and the other engines were then greeted by The Duke of Sodor. Skarloey later took him to see the rest of the railway and Sir Handel apologized for criticizing Rusty in the first place. Sir Handel and Rusty helped the townspeople get to the terminus during a thunderstorm. Rheneas took the train from the causeway due to Rusty's engine already exploded due to a lightning strike. The train reached the terminus where Stepney is waiting from with a medical train for any of the townspeople being injured and wounded during the heavy storm. In 1985, Sir Handel alongside both Skarloey and Duncan made cameos during the second episode of the mini-series called Testing Times. Both Sir Handel and Duncan were talking about Rusty and Rheneas coming home. The little diesel had overheard the conversation. Both Sir Handel and Duncan were later in trouble by the other engines at the sheds after Sir Handel talked to both Duke and Skarloey about Rusty's downpour, but he had to collect his next train immediately. In 2009, he told The Thin Controller that Duncan has received a new livery and thinks he was ready for duty. When Duncan did arrive, in a bright yellow color, the other engines were stunned at this when the sixth Skarloey Railway engine arrived at the shed. Skarloey was shocked at the livery, Ivo Hugh thought it was rather brave and Duke wondered if that was going to be a permanent change to Duncan. The tank engine said it wasn't going to be happening and it's only for a little while. Basis Sir Handel is based on Sir Haydn, locomotive #3 on the Talyllyn Railway. Appearances: Episodes: * Season 1 - New Beginnings * Season 2 - Whispers (as Falcon, does not speak), Diesels and Dukes and Galloping Sausage (cameo) * Season 3 - Storm Report * Season 4 - Hard Work (opening title sequence only) * Barry the Rescue Engine - Testing Times (cameo) * Season 5 - One of a Kind * Season 1 STMY - Ode to George Carlin and Duty of Care (does not speak) * Season 2 STMY - Runaway (does not speak) '' Arrogance, Mistrust, Engines of All Trades ''(cameo), Last Straw, Confidence Voice Actors * WildNorWester (STEY: Season 1 - STEY: Season 3) * Vienna (STEY: Season 5 - STMY: Season 2 Part 1) * TheBlueE2 (STMY: Season 2 Part 2 onwards) Gallery File:Storm_Report.png|Sir Handel in Sodor: The Early Years File:Sir Handel.png File:Falcon.png|Falcon in Season 2 STMY File:DukeSirHandel.png File:SirHandelPromo.jpg|Promo Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Island of Sodor Category:Saved Engines Category:Narrow Gauge